I Just Want Know You
by 321dork
Summary: Finally, Elsa's gaze settled on the expanse of freckles splayed across Anna's nose, counting each one while absentmindedly brushing a finger across them in wonder. "hnng...Elsa?" Anna moaned softly, catching the blonde's hand with her own. "Whaterya doin?" she slurred drowsily, blinking her eyes.
1. I just want to know you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen **

**I'd appreciate feedback! thanks!**

* * *

With a smile and a graceful wave of her hand a pair of skates materialized on Anna's feet.

"Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful!" Anna gasped. "But you know I don't ska- "

"Oh, come on!" Elsa grasped Anna's hands and pulled her further out onto the ice. "You can do it!" she laughed as Anna scrabbled to find her footing on the slick surface, catching her when she inevitably slips.

"Elsa!" Anna shrieks, a breathless laugh escaping her lips. She finally stabilizes herself, leaning heavily into her sister, foreheads almost touching. Elsa leans in to close the distance, wishing that she had never missed out on spending time loving her sweet, sweet sister. Anna's bright blue gazes back into hers, and Elsa doesn't bother suppressing the wide smile that forms on her lips.

. . .

Shortly after the day's festivities, Elsa wandered from her room and made her way to Anna's bedroom door, wanting to make sure she had finally come in from the snowy outdoors. The queen gently turned the doorknob and slipped in, peering into the dimly lit room as she closed the door behind her. The dying embers of the fireplace flickered gently at the cool breeze that followed her, then settled back into it's comfortable glow. With the help of its flickering light, Elsa was able to distinguish the sleeping form of her sister, buried in a mass of blankets. She gently pulled them back to expose a fiery mane of hair and Anna's serene face.

"Mmm...cold," Anna mumbled, rolling over and reaching out to pull the blankets back, but succeeding only in grabbing Elsa's hand.

Elsa felt tension drain out of her body; a tension she never knew was there, as the realization that her sister was _alive_ washed over her anew. Anna's blinked drowsily up at her big sister.

"Elsa?" she murmured.

"hmm? Oh, sorry," The blonde whispered. "I just wanted to check on you." She turned to leave, but the grip on her hand only tightened.

"Stay here for a bit?" the younger mumbled through a yawn.

Elsa's eyes softened as she gazed down at the hopeful eyes of her sibling, she let out a soft sigh. "Alright, I suppose." She pulled back the comforter and slipped in, keeping what she considered, a comfortable distance between them. Not buying it, Anna scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Elsa's waist, snuggling closer. Exhaling softly in resignation, Elsa tentatively reciprocated the embrace, relaxing into it's warmth. As her eyes drifted closed, her last thought echoed wistfully in her mind; _how could you ever have shut out this gentle creature?_

. . .

Elsa woke nose to nose with her sweet sister, one hand entangled in Anna's soft, auburn locks, the other resting gently on her waist. The sun, just starting to peak over the mountains, bathed the girls in its gentle light. Elsa gazed at her sister in wonder, marveling at how much she had changed; this was the first time she had actually _seen_ her sister after so many years of just the occasional coveted glance.

"Oh God, I've missed you so much," Elsa whispered softly.

A sadness overcame her as she realized that despite how close they had once been, despite how much she had tried to keep up with her sister's daily antics through her parents' stories, she barely knew the girl slumbering before her. _Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you when I shut you out. I want to know you. I want to know everything about you; your favorite color, your favorite stories, your hopes and dreams and fears...I want to memorize every detail of your beautiful face. I want to know you better than you know yourself. Anna, I want to hold you every waking moment and every night, and I promise, I will never let you go. Not again. _The silent promise ignited a spark of hope in the young queen's chest, and this time, she knew it was a spark that would linger; a spark that would not be doused by her past fears.

Her eyes wander ravenously about her sister's delicate features, drinking in every detail; the messy mop of hair that framed her face, the gentle curve of her jawline, the dark curtain of her eyelashes...Finally, Elsa's gaze settled on the expanse of freckles splayed across Anna's nose, counting each one while absentmindedly brushing a finger across them in wonder.

"hnng...Elsa?" Anna moaned softly, catching the blonde's hand with her own. "Whaterya doin'?" she slurred drowsily, blinking her eyes.

The girl's bright blue orbs, bleary, but sincere, overwhelmed Elsa's heart with a warmth that was slowly, yet surely becoming a familiar sensation.

"I'm counting your freckles," she replied, leaning forward to press a kiss to her sister's speckled cheek. "One.."

Another kiss, slightly to the right of the first, follows.

"Two," Elsa leans in again.  
"Three...four...five…" She murmurs in between feather-light kisses.

Anna crinkled her nose and let out a giggle. "Elsa, that'll take foreeever. I mean, have you seen how many I have? I must have hundreds! _Hundreds _of hundreds!"

"Well," Elsa smiled, "It's a good thing the day has only just started, isn't it?"

"Elsaaa…"

The blonde propped herself up on an elbow, gazing lovingly at her sister's face. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" she murmured, chuckling at the crimson flush that appeared on Anna's face. Remarkably, the girl stayed silent, not wanting a repeat of her babbling blunder at the coronation.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence, simply reveling in each other's presence; a pleasure they had not been granted since they were small children. Elsa took Anna's hand, still clutching her own, and set it in her own lap. She compares their hands, palm to palm, taking note of Anna's long, slender fingers. _She'd make a fantastic pianist, if only she could sit still long enough._ Her own fingers traced the smooth underside of the younger girl's forearm, teasingly leaving swirling patterns of light frost in their wake. The bed shifted slightly, and Elsa glanced over to see the redhead biting her lip to keep from squirming.

"hmm...still ticklish?" Elsa observed, arching an elegant eyebrow.

"No!" Anna burst out. "Umm, I mean, maybe, I'm...not." she finished lamely.

Elsa grinned wickedly, wiggling her fingers. "I guess I'll have to find out the truth by myself, huh?"

Anna collapsed in anticipation seconds before her sister's fingers even touched her, just like she did when they were little.

"P-please - Elsa, stop!" she shrieked breathlessly between giggles until both girls fell back on the bed, gasping for air.

"Alright," Elsa declared when she was finally able to compose herself. "We better get up." She pulled back the covers and stood, running a hand through her mussed blonde hair.

"But its too early," Anna whined from behind her, burying herself back into the blankets.

"Too early? You've been up for nearly an hour already," the queen shot back teasingly. "You can stay in bed for a bit longer," she relented.

A freckled hand reached out of the pile of fabric and groped around until it latched on to it's sibling's wrist.

"Sleep in with me," a muffled voice ventured out through the barrier, while it's owner gently tugged on the wrist it was holding. A moment of unneeded hesitation was all it took for Elsa to slip back under the covers and into her sister's waiting arms.

"I love you," she whispered as she pressed a gentle kiss to the younger girl's temple.

"Oh Elsa, I've waited so long to hear that again," the redhead murmured back.


	2. thawing

For the first time of that day, the queen had a spare moment to herself. Finally alone, Elsa entered the study and dropped into a seat, groaning softly to herself as she roughly shoved a hand through her bangs. _How am I going to do this?_ The busy week of learning the responsibilities of running a nation left Elsa drained and filled with self doubt. True, Arendelle was a modest little kingdom, but a handful nonetheless. _What if the people don't trust me? What if I cause another devastating winter? I'm only one woman, and a hopelessly inexperienced one at that! Who am I to lead this nation -I have no right! _

Tendrils of frost slowly crept up the walls and wrapped it's delicate spirals around the furniture. The candles in the room were extinguished by a cool gust of wind, and the fire shrank back from the biting cold. _I'm not ready for this. Oh, Mama, Papa, why did have to leave me so soon? I can't do this alone...I can't do this at all. I can't. _

For the first time, Elsa suddenly realized the icy state of the room and closed her eyes ruefully. _Conceal. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. _The frost recedes a bit, but an image of her younger sister forms in Elsa's mind, giving her a skeptical look. Elsa could almost hear her gentle scolding; _Are you kidding? Feel it, go ahead. Just don't let it get to you! _Elsa gently smiled at the image of her encouraging sister, and felt the room's temperature stabilize, the fire's merry crackle resuming.

She let out a relieved breath. "Thank-"

"Don't mention it, " a voice from behind her cut in.

"-goodness." she finished, twisting around to smirk playfully at her sister. "Were you there the whole time?"

"Yup. What would you do without me?" the redhead replied smugly.

"Mmm...I'd certainly be a lot worse off." Elsa agreed soberly as she pulled Anna into a tight embrace. "I love you," she murmured into her sister's side.

"And don't you forget it," Anna responded, dropping a kiss into Elsa's soft, blonde hair, then pulled back to look her in the eyes. "So, what's wrong?"

"Oh, its nothing that important." Elsa glanced away, trying to dismiss the matter so as not to dump her troubles on her carefree sister who was huffing her displeasure.

"Oh no you don't, I want to know what's going on. Now. Princess's orders." the young royal demanded. Her voice softened as she tilted the queen's chin up to look at her. "Come on, you promised. No more shutting me out, right?"

Elsa's shoulders slumped forward as she confessed quietly "I'm not fit to rule this country."

"What?!" Anna burst out. "What do you mea-"

"Anna, look around you," Elsa exclaimed, gesturing around the room, glistening with water droplets. "What kind of ruler am I if I can't even keep myself in check, much less a nation! How can expect my subjects to trust me if all they can see is a -a failure? How can I rule with the constant fear that I may bring down Arendelle single-handedly at any given moment? The people deserve better than that. They deserve better than me." The queen drew in a shuddering breath, slumping back in her chair as Anna stood above her in a stunned silence.

"Hey," Anna began, her brow furrowed with worry. "Come here for a second." She grasped Elsa's hands in her own, intertwining their fingers, and lead her gently to the window overlooking the castle grounds. "You see that over there?" She pointed at the courtyard; a permanent winter wonderland that Elsa had created as a gesture of goodwill. Children were playing as their parents watched on, some even joining their children's frolicking.

"They're happiness came from what _you _created, Elsa."

Elsa gazed passively down into the courtyard, refusing to let herself believe what seemed too good to be true.

"_Uhg,_ fine." An exasperated Anna dragged her sister out of the study and down the halls.

"Wait, hey, where are we- Anna!"

. . .

"Princess Anna!" A child cried out with glee, gaining the attention of the everyone else in the area. A hushed silence fell over the winter playground as they realized who was accompanying the princess. The children stood with their mouths agape, their parents looking on in horrified shock. Elsa felt her cheeks flush heatedly in embarrassment. _Oh no, I knew this would happen. They're terrified of me. Sure, my powers are nice, as long as I'm not actually around. _

One boy recovered from his stunned state, dropping into a deep bow. Hurriedly, his companions followed suit. Anna let out a giggle, biting her lip when she caught Elsa's mortified stare. The group of youngsters went back to their play, leaving their parents still in a dumbfounded state. One lass ran up to Anna, tackling her in a hug.

"Have you come to play with us today?" she asked excitedly.

"Not today, sweetie, I'm just trying to teach my sister a lesson," Anna gestured towards the blonde. "Elsa, this is Brigitta, Brigitta, Elsa."

The girl gazed up at the queen in unabashed adoration before throwing herself at the queen, clutching her skirts. Elsa let out a soft gasp, and the child let go of her dress hastily.

"Sorry," Brigitta apologized, a blush creeping across her face. "I just wanted to say thank you. For the snow?"

Elsa glance over at her sister, who gave an encouraging smile, before stooping to look Brigitta in the eyes. "You really like it?" she asked.

"Oh, yes! We like it a lot!" the girl gushed. "uhh..can I hug you now, miss-your majesty?"

Elsa was startled into a nervous smile. "Of course," she barely got out before the girl threw her arms around the queens neck, feet dangling a few inches off the ground.

"Oh, thank you, miss Elsa!" She exclaimed.

Elsa tentatively wrapped her arms around Brigitta and felt her reserved smile turn into a wide grin at the openness and trust the little girl was giving her. "It's my pleasure, miss Brigitta," she responded, earning herself a giggle from the small lass.

"Uhh...Elsa?" Anna nudged the snow queen gently, gesturing to the rapidly melting snow.

"Oh, oops. Sorry," Elsa blushed, fixing the situation with a wave of her hand.

The other kids had started to gather around the princess and the queen, and at Brigitta's display, began vying for the attention of their queen as their parents looked on with bashful smiles.

"See," Anna gloated, giving Elsa a wink. "The people love you, they just need the chance to see why."


	3. Drunk

**So...I've read a some stuff that involved Anna getting err..drunk, and although they were kind of funny, the lead ins never sat well with me. Anna doesn't seem like someone who would like to drink, much less get drunk. But how does someone who hates alcohol get drunk on accident? Just thought I'd try this...R&R! (please)**

. . .

"Elsa, dance with me!" Anna laughed, pulling her bemused sister onto the dance floor.

"Alright," the queen cracked a grin. "just this once."

The band launched into an upbeat tune, and Elsa let her giddy sister lead her through a waltz, graciously ignoring Anna's less than coordinated mis-steps. At the close of the song, she gave her sister a little twirl before dropping into a curtsy.

"Sorry about your toes," Anna apologized, face flushed from embarrassment and physical exertion. She leaned in to place a kiss on her sister's cheek. "And thanks for the dance."

"it was my pleasu-wait," Elsa crinkled her nose, "Why do you smell like alcohol?

"Uhh...huh? Oh, someone offered me a flute of champagne, it was just a little, I swear." Anna sputtered. "And honestly, it was kinda gross, so don't worry, I won't drink anymore."

Elsa arched an elegant eyebrow, then shook her head slowly. "Okay then, go dance it off."

"Ooh, I'll go find Kristoff! I love you!" the redhead called over her shoulder.

. . .

"Okay, I need a break," Anna puffed, chest heaving. "And a drink. God, I think I could drink the whole fjord."

Kristoff chuckled. "How about some punch instead? It'll taste better."

Later, his eyes widened in shock as he watched the slight girl down her seventh glass. "You gonna leave some for the rest of us?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah, just one more. Or two. We danced like, a whole hour," Anna paused. "Does it seem hot in here to you?"

"How about we go sit outside for a bit?" Kristoff suggested, leading her towards the balcony.

"Whoah!" Anna tripped unceremoniously over the doorframe, and Kristoff lunged to catch her from falling. She glanced up at him, biting her lip. "Aww, my hero...what would I do without you?" She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, grinning.

"Well, you'd get into a lot more trouble, that's for sure," he leaned down for another kiss, and was pleasantly surprised as she met him enthusiastically. The kiss quickly escalated when Anna ran her tongue along the seam of his lips, and he hesitantly granted her access, though confused about where her sudden lust was coming from. As soon as their tongues met, he jerked back in shock.

"Wait, why do you..is that from the champagne I gave you or...oh no," he was cut off by Anna grabbing his collar and resuming her fervent kissing. One hand slid down his chest to the his waistband, and began untucking his shirt. Once the offending article of clothing was removed, she slipped her hand onto the exposed chest of her confused beau. Kristoff fought his desires to dismiss the irregular situation and go with it, but gave an internal sigh. He ruefully pinned Anna's hand to his chest in order to stop her from wandering any further and pulled out of the kiss. His other hand came up to gently hold the back of her head as he rested their foreheads together.

"Anna, stop," he said gently. "We can't. Not like this."

"But I want-"

The doors slammed open behind them, blowing a cold gust of air over them. "What the hell are you doing to my sister?" Elsa snarled.

Kristoff let out a groan. "Your Majesty, I can explain,"

"No you may not! I think I can see what's going on just fine, what with your clothes half off, and encouraging my baby sister to grope you in the middle of a public event! Where is your sense of-"

"Elsa!" Kristoff broke in, moving to shut the doors behind her. "She got really thirsty after dancing, and she dipped into the wrong punch bowl, okay? I took her out here to cool off, she made a move on me, and I was trying to rationalize with her." he explained gently.

Elsa took a deep breath, then furrowed her brow. "Wait, so she's…" she let the question hang as she turned to stare at her sister, stumbling around the balcony.

"Yeah," Kristoff broke into a grin.

"Why are you smiling?" Elsa challenged, turning back to Kristoff.

"Well, it's Anna,"

"Care to elaborate?" Elsa responded drily.

"You know, Anna; light-hearted, carefree, a bit child-like, thinks alcohol is gross...yet somehow she still manages to get herself drunk." Kristoff chuckled.

Elsa glanced back at her sister, sprawled on the ground from tripping, and bit her lip as the humorous irony sunk in. "Okay," she grinned. "I guess that is a little...amusing."

"El...sa?" Anna spoke haltingly. "I'm not feelin' s'good."

"Right. Kristoff," Elsa addressed the mountain man. "I need to get her up to bed. And," she lowered her voice. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't mention it," he grinned. "She's lucky to have you. Uhh...do you need a hand? I could carry her."

Elsa offered a grateful smile. "I don't think that would make the best impression on the guests, but thank you."

"Alright then. I'll be down in the stables if you need me. Goodnight, Your Majesty."

Elsa guided her heavily intoxicated sister down the hall, groaning as she tripped yet _again. _"Anna, what am I going to do with you?" she growled in exasperation.

"I dunno, but youu still love meee," the redhead slurred gleefully. She pitched forward onto the bed when they finally made it to her room. "Oh, what happened to me? Mm I dying?" She moaned.

"No, you got drunk," Elsa sighed, undoing Anna's corset.

"Did...not! I told you, alcohol's gross." Anna protested, sitting up.

Elsa walked over to the wardrobe and tossed a nightgown at her sister. "Here, put that on. The punch was spiked." she explained. "You're not dying."

"Ugh," Anna wrestled the nightgown over her head. "You sure 'bout that?" She flopped back on her bed. Elsa smiled at her sister's annoyed discontent and pulled back the covers for her.

"C'mon, in you go." she cajoled.

"You're staying fer a bit, right?" Anna begged. "Please?"

Elsa sighed, climbing in next to her sister and leaning back against the headboard. "Just a bit."

Anna snuggled up closer to the blonde. "Sing for me?"

"The french one?"

"Yeah."

Elsa took a breath and sang softly;

_ La lune trop bleme pose un diademe sur tes cheveux roux_

_ La lune trop rousse de gloire eclabousse ton jupon plein d'trous_

_ La lune trop pale caresse l'opale de tes yeux blases_

_ Princesse de la rue soit la bienvenue dans mon coeur brise _

_ Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux misereux_

_ Les ailes du moulin protegent les amoureux_

Anna's breath had evened out in sleep, and Elsa lowered her voice as she continued softly;

_ Petite mandigotte je sens ta menotte qui cherche ma main_

_ Je sens ta poitrine et ta taille fine_

_ J'oublie mon chagrin_

_ Je sens sur tes levres une odeur de fievre de gosse mal nourri_

_ Et sous ta caresse je sens une ivresse qui m'aneantit_

Elsa stopped and looked down at her sister lovingly, reminiscing about when their mother would sing this song to them. Anna always loved it because it told of a red-haired princess. The serene face of her sister was enough to make her heart melt.

"You gonna finish it?" Anna blinked up at her sleepily.

"I thought you were asleep," Elsa chuckled.

"So?"

Elsa leaned down and placed a kiss on her sister's flushed cheek. "Alright."

_ Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux misereux  
_

_ Les ailes du moulin protegent les amoureux]_

_ Et voila qu'elle trotte la lune qui flotte, la princesse aussi_

_ La da da da da da da da da da_

_ Mes reves epanouis_

_ Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux misereux_

_ Les ailes du moulin protegent les amoureux _

"Okay?" Elsa murmured, moving to get up. "I'm going to go now."

"No you're not," a hand latched onto her wrist in an all too familiar way. The blonde sighed in resignation, trying to hide the smile that played on her lips, before lying down on the bed and wrapping an arm around Anna. The other hand she rested lightly over Anna's heart, feeling it's steady beat reverberating through her fingertips. She sighed into Anna's soft, red hair.  
"I love you."

. . .

**So..how'd I do? I didn't think it was that bad to say so myself. **

**Anyway, here's the translation for the song up there, ****_La Complainte de la Butte, _****courtesy of Rufus Wainwright. I thought it was fitting. Here's a youtube link if you wanna listen. **

** watch?v=M2933uG2GGA**

_The moon, all too fair, in your russet-red hair sets a sparkling crown  
The moon, all too red with glory, is spread on your poor, tattered gown  
The moon, all too white, caresses the light in your world-weary eyes  
Princess of the street, do allow me to greet you, my broken heart cries  
The steps of Montmartre, all uphill, are hardest on the poor  
The sails of the mill, like wings, shelter all paramours  
I feel, beggar-girl, your fetters, they curl as they seek out my wrists  
I feel your young breasts, your thin little waist  
I lose my regrets  
I taste on your mouth the feverish breath of a half-starving waif  
And with your caress I sense drunkenness erasing my life  
The steps of Montmartre, all uphill, are hardest on the poor  
The sails of the mill, like wings, shelter all paramours  
And see how she skips, the moon how she drifts,  
The princess in tow  
Da da da da da da da da da da  
My reveries grow  
The steps of Montmartre, all uphill, are hardest on the poor  
The sails of the mill, like wings, shelter all paramours_


	4. faith

The sun's rays shone through the castle windows, urging the queen to rise and meet its brilliance. She awoke in her own bedroom, a rare occurrence since she had come out of her isolation. She rolled onto her back, stifling a yawn and bringing a hand up to lace her fingers through her snowy white hair. This was Elsa's favorite time of day; savoring the silence and stillness of the world while it lasted. She let her eyes slip shut once again. She could spare a few minutes; today was her day off. Or rather, her day off from meetings, paperwork, and the like. Today required a different kind of responsibility. Watching her baby sister. Not that she minded, but speaking of which...where _was_ Anna? A small frown worked its way onto Elsa's lips. Usually her sister was in here by now, pouncing on the bed in unrestrained excitement, not wanting to miss a single moment of Elsa's 'free' time.

The queen sat up with a stretch and wandered down the castle's quiet halls to Anna's room. She paused at the door, raising a hand to knock, then changed her mind and just walked in. Anna was probably asleep still, anyway. To Elsa's surprise, her sister was very much awake, sitting in front of her vanity, looking calm, collected, somber...the exact opposite of the sister that Elsa had come to know over the past few months.

"You look nice," she ventured softly.

Anna turned around with a jerk, jarring the table in front of her. "Huh? Oh, hi," she greeted the blonde softly.

Elsa walked over to her sister and laid a pale hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

Anna flashed her a sad, but genuine, smile. "Yeah, it's just...it's the third Friday of the month." She sighed when was met with a blank stare. "Look, just follow me," she grabbed Elsa's hand and took off down the halls.

. . .

"So, where are we going?"

Elsa paused at the outskirts of the town; they had left the castle grounds ages ago, and she wanted to know how far Anna was planning to take this.  
"Almost there. Just over this ridge," Anna gestured down into the valley where two large boulders stood, mighty and tall.

"Oh," the queen murmured, letting Anna guide her down into the ravine.

As they drew nearer, Elsa couldn't help but stare in awe of the towering stones that represented her parents; strong and proud. She had never actually been here before. Of course, she didn't trust herself to show up at the funeral, or any time between then and the coronation, and the past few weeks, it just hadn't occurred to her. A pang of longing assaulted the young ruler as she remembered her parents; the good things about them, and she regretted how she had pushed them away when they reached out to her.

Leaning against one of the sturdy gravestones, Elsa let herself drop to the ground, legs tucked neatly underneath her. Anna sprawled out on the soft grass and wiggled over to place her head in Elsa's lap, then stretched her arms up towards the sky.

"I like to imagine them up there in Heaven, Mom and Dad, I mean...and telling God about how goofy we are. Not that you're goofy!" she backtracked. "But me. I'm goofy. They're probably bragging about how proud they are of you. It's a nice thought, don't you think?"

"Of course," Elsa glanced away uneasily. She looked back at her sister, hoping she hadn't sensed anything amiss, but Anna's eyes were closed, her lips moving silently. Smiling at her sister, Elsa cupped her face in her hands and leaned down to press a lingering kiss to her brow.

"I love you," she breathed over Anna's skin.

The redhead swatted her face away gently, never breaking her silent oration, and leaving a bewildered Elsa blinking down at her. The young queen sat in an uncomfortable silence until finally, Anna opened her eyes and gave her an abashed smile.

"Sorry, I was just talking to Mom and Dad. And God. Well, actually, I'm not sorry, but, you know," Anna rambled. "Do you ever talk to them? Is that weird? Do you still talk to God? I remember when we were little you used to call him daddy," she giggled.

"Anna," Elsa said, almost begging. "Can we please not talk about this?"

"Why? Am I embarrassing you?" she teased.

Elsa forced a smile. "Of course not, I just- It's fine." But the glistening frost that had formed on the grass betrayed her, and Anna sat up quickly.

"Whoa, frost equals not fine, Sis. What did I say?"

Elsa could practically see the gears turning in Anna's head; _being weird wouldn't make Elsa frost up this much...well, 'cause Elsa's not weird. And I know she still believes...wait, no I don't. _

"Elsa?" Anna asked hesitantly. "Do you even, umm...believe in God still?"

"Yes, of course, I-" The queen gave a small grin that faded quickly once she saw her sister's unusually stern face. "No? Maybe? I don't know." she tried. "If He's really up there, then why didn't he stop me a few months ago? Why did He even give me these powers? I almost killed you, my own sister, twice! I set off an eternal winter and nothing could have stopped me but _you_. Our lives have been plagued with misfortune; this curse, our parents death, people like Hans...how do you expect me to believe a God even exists?" Elsa finished her rant, slightly out of breath.

"You know," Anna started softly. "If the world were perfect, we wouldn't need Him. There would be no point. So obviously He's got to let alot of stuff run it's course." She took Elsa's hands in her own. "If you hadn't frozen everything before, you would have never learned how to control it, and you'd still be locked in your room. Elsa, He gave you this power, this _gift_, because he knew you could handle it, and you could use it for good."

The blonde looked at her cynically. "Since when did you become so spiritual?" she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Els, I'm serious, this is kind of important." Anna retorted. "There may come a time when you need to depend on something to get you through stuff."

"Isn't that what I have you for?" Elsa countered.

"Well, yes, but some things are beyond me."

Elsa sighed. "Look, I appreciate your concern Anna, but I don't really have time to go to church and all that. I hardly have enough time to spend with you, much less any other activities."

"So?" the redhead pouted. "I stopped doing the whole church thing years ago."

"Then why are you complaining about me?" Elsa cried out in exasperation.

Anna tilted her head to the side to think. "Well, I stopped going because it was usually

boring, and what wasn't just never stuck with me. Don't get me wrong, it was meaningful and great and all that, but at the end of the day? Not really life changing. I think faith is something you kind of have to figure your by yourself. Does that make sense?"

Elsa let her head fall back as she closed her eyes. "Yes. And truthfully, I _do_ want to gain my faith back, I just have so many doubts that I'm not sure if I have the right to call myself a Christian. But I'll try harder, okay?" She gave her sister a small smile. Anna grinned back and settled herself back into Elsa's lap, choosing to let the matter sit for now. Elsa had been pushed enough for one day.

"I love you."

"Mmm...me too. Take a nap or something, okay? You were up too early." Elsa smirked down at her sister, who gave her a cheeky smile as she obediently closed her eyes. The older girl let the smirk slide off her face and turn into a thoughtful frown as she mused over what it meant to give herself up to someone even more powerful than herself.


End file.
